Hate me like i love you
by eli214
Summary: Après un devoir peu commun, une étrange relation va s'établir entre Harry Potter et son professeur de potion qu'il déteste plus que tout et qui le lui rend bien...[CHAPITRE7 en ligne]
1. La Véritaplum

Chapitre 1 : La Véritaplum

D'un claquement de porte, faisant virevolter sa longue robe noire, le maître des potions fit son entrée dans la classe où les septièmes années s'installaient en silence. Il se dirrigeait 'd'un pas vif vers son bureau comme si une horde de Détraqueurs était à sa poursuite, puis fit face à ses élèves. Parmi eux, le jeune Harry Potter, maintenant âgé de 17ans.

Le professeur se tenait donc devant ses élèves, un sourire narquois étirait ses fines lèvres lorsqu'il dit à sa classe de sa voix doucereuse:

« Comme prévu, prenez dans vos affaires votre plume, une feuille de parchemin et pour certains votre cerveau, et rédigez-moi un devoir sur la méthode d'extraction du venin de vipère, ses multiples usages et les contre-poisons dont nous disposons à ce jour, en insistant sur leur procédé de fabrication et les risques d'un excès de l'un des ingrédients remèdes. Mais j'en ai trop dit. Au travail, vous avez les deux heures. »

Evidemment, rien n'était prévu, et c'est dans un soupir de désespoir que les Griffondors et les Serpentards se mirent au travail. Même Hermione, qui d'habitude était enthousiaste à l'idée de faire un devoir, semblait accablée. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, elle montrait quelques signes de fainéantise et repoussait souvent ses révisions le plus tard possible.

Harry prit dans son sac sa plume mais ne trouva aucune feuille de parchemin, étant pourtant sûr d'en avoir rajouté dans ses affaires. Ne voulant pas trop perdre de temps pour son devoir, il se résigna à en demander à Neville, qui lui en fournit une volontiers.

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les têtes étaient baissées, le nez sur les copies, mais une d'entre elles ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Harry regardait autour de lui, ses camarades étaient tous en pleine rédaction, lui ne réussissait pas à sortir une seule phrase. Si seulement il pouvait jeter un sort à sa plume pour qu'elle écrive les bonnes réponses directement….

'Non…je ne vais quand même pas…et s'il me voit….Oh et puis merde ! J'en ai marre de ces foutues potions !!'

Harry s'était souvenu d'un sort que les frères Weasley lui avaient appris, celui de la Véritaplum, qui transforme une plume quelconque en un objet qui n'écrit que la stricte vérité, donc à ce niveau, aucun risque d'erreur. Très utile en contrôle ! Il suffisait de penser très fortement à un sujet précis, dans ce cas le venin de vipère, et la plume guiderait la main de son propriétaire. Rien de plus simple ! Il jeta un œil vers son professeur, s'assurant qu'il était bien occupé, puis murmura le sort, sans quitter des yeux le maître des potions, et se mit à écrire. Mais quand il posa ses yeux sur la plume, il vit que sa pointe avait quelque peu dévié et de ce fait, l'encre s'écoulait difficilement. Et lorsque l'encre noire sortait enfin, c'était pour faire d'énormes pâtés sur son parchemin. 'Mais tout le monde s'est mis contre moi ou quoi ?' A cet instant, il sentit sa main droite partir toute seule, accrochée à la plume ensorcelée. L'objet venait juste de répondre à sa question, le plus logiquement du monde…sorcier. Ainsi, il pouvait lire sur sa copie °_non, il y a bien certaines personnes qui te veulent du bien°_. Il réagit mentalement à ce qu'il venait de lire 'Ouais, à part Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall je vois pas qui d'autre ! Sur 6 milliards de gens dans le monde, ça fait maigre !' Et sa plume de répondre °l_'une d'entre elles est assise en face de toi_ _et te regarde°. _Curieux, Harry leva la tête et ne croisa aucun regard, hormis celui de son professeur qui scrutait la classe d'une éventuelle tricherie. 'Bah manquait plus que ça, la Véritaplum ment ! A moins que ça ne soit à cause de sa pointe cassée… oui ça doit être ça !' Comme pour s'insurger d'une pareille offense, la plume écrivit en majuscules, le tout ponctué d'une gigantesque tâche °_JE NE MENS JAMAIS ! REGARDE MIEUX !!° _Effrayé d'un tel comportement, Harry s'exécuta à nouveau, et comme la première fois, ses yeux ne croisèrent que ceux du professeur Snape, davantage agacé de voir un de ces élèves, qui plus est Harry Potter, en train de rêvasser au lieu de travailler. Le regard froid de l'homme fit replonger immédiatement Harry dans son parchemin, à présent maculé de tâches diverses et de phrases incohérentes avec le sujet du contrôle. Le jeune sorcier essayait alors de trouver une solution pour ne pas mourir dans cinq minutes, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il devrait rendre sa feuille souillée et vierge de tout savoir au professeur Snape. Il tenta en vain de demander discrètement une autre feuille à Neville mais entendit instantanément une voix rauque l'interpeller d'un ton satisfait et cynique.

« M. Potter ! Je vous remercie infiniment, vous venez de réduire mon temps de correction, étant donné que votre note est elle-même réduite à zéro, soit l'équivalent d'un T, pour Troll vous l'aurez deviné...quoi que... De plus, vous bénéficiez de ma grande clémence, car je vous donne la chance de rattraper ce devoir ce soir après les cours à 21h dans cette salle, sous ma propre surveillance. Ma générosité me perdra. Quant aux autres, ayez l'amabilité de lâcher vos plumes, de venir déposer vos copies sur mon bureau et de déguerpir sur le champ ! »

La classe était vide dans la minute qui suivit l'intervention brutale du professeur. Il se retrouva donc seul, et ne perdit pas une seconde pour expédier la correction des copies fraîchement rendues. Il se contenta d'un 'passable' pour les meilleurs Serpentards, et d'une remarque telle que 'cessez de soudoyer les premières années pour qu'ils vous expliquent vos cours' pour les Griffondors. Il put largement se consacrer à la préparation du devoir de rattrapage de ce damné Potter. Bien qu'il éprouve une satisfaction certaine à lui mettre un zéro de plus et une retenue, il n'appréciait pas plus que Potter de rester en sa « compagnie » des heures supplémentaires le soir. Assez de les supporter lui et son arrogance pendant les cours, le soir était le seul moment de répit pour lui, et il rageait que Potter trouve bien trop souvent un moyen de gâcher cet instant. Et le fait qu'il lui arrive parfois, lorsque les astres sont alignés de manière précise, entre 23h14 et 2h37 tapante, de penser à son étudiant d'une façon plus incorrecte et selon lui « totalement absurde », « grotesque » et « il faudrait peut-être que j'aille me faire interner à Ste Mangouste-IQUE », n'avait rien à voir à la détention qu'il venait d'infliger à ce damné Potter. Il lui trouva donc un sujet d'une complexité machiavélique pour tenir occupé son étudiant pendant un bon moment, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de souffler un peu...enfin... « souffler, hein?! »...

« -Je vais le tuer !!, clama Harry à ses deux amis, une retenue de plus avec ce guignol malodorant !

-Mais pourquoi t'as parlé à Neville aussi ?! Tu sais que Snape entend jusqu'aux infrasons ! »Ron avait l'air d'approuver la remarque d'Hermione qui venait de s'exprimer à l'instant.

« -C'est ma plume qui marchait plus, ça faisait des tâches sur ma feuille, fallait bien que je la change !! Et j'en avais plus alors j'ai demandé à Neville mais ce foutu prof à la con m'a pris en flag ! » Harry ne mentionna pas le genre de sa plume, il trouvait déjà son comportement trop étrange et ne voulut pas alerter ses amis, et surtout se faire sermonner par Hermione.

« -De toute façon, dit la jeune femme, il restait cinq minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu faire grand chose pour rattraper ton retard.

-Je sais bien, mais il aurait enlevé des points à Grinffondor pour « manque d'application et de soin » ou « devoir trop sale pour que j'y jette un œil » !

-Dans tous les cas, répliqua Ron, il a toujours raison. Et c'est toujours toi qui prends tout dans l'histoire. C'est à quelle heure ta colle déjà ?

-Neuf heure ce soir, je vais encore rentrer me coucher à minuit… »

Et c'est non sans un soupir de lassitude qu'Harry se résigna à suivre ses amis à la Grande Salle pour prendre le dîner.


	2. Le devoir de rattrapage

Chapitre 2 : Le devoir de rattrapage

20h55. Harry prit congé de ses deux amis car il était tant pour lui de se présenter devant la sombre porte des cachots, d'y frapper en ravalant son angoisse et d'attendre d'être invité à entrer dans la classe de potion par une voix emplie d'un sentiment de colère et d'agacement .

ENTREZ! Fit la voix du plus redouté des professeurs du château.

Harry tourna la poignée, poussa la lourde porte en bois et pénétra nerveusement dans la salle. L'homme était assis sur un des bureaux d'élèves, une main y prenant appuie, l'autre tenant un vieux morceau de parchemin raturé. Il le rangea dans l'une des poches de sa robe, se dressa d'un mouvement énergique, et alla rejoindre son bureau.

« Bien Potter, vous êtes ponctuel. Au moins une chose à ne pas vous reprocher parmi tous ces défauts insupportables. Donc vous allez pouvoir vous mettre au travail dans les temps cette fois, en espérant que pendant ces deux heures vous me rendiez autre chose qu'un bout de parchemin chiffonné et recouvert de tâches ou autres phrases absurdes. »

'Comment il le sait ?J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir récupéré ma feuille en sortant.'

« -Ah et prenez garde à ne pas laisser tomber votre devoir par terre, si je ne l'ai pas en main propre, je considèrerai que vous n'avez rien fait.

-Bien Monsieur. Je me mets où ?

-Et bien, où vous voulez, peu importe !Lâcha le directeur des Serpentards. En face de moi, pour que je puisse vous surveiller. »

'De toute façon, même si je me mets au dernier rang, tu pourras me voir du con !'

« Vous resterez après votre devoir pour nettoyer la salle, Potter, en raison de votre extrême impolitesse envers votre _con_ de professeur de potion… » dit Snape, le plus calmement du monde.

« Très bien ! Approuva Harry, rouge de honte. » Ses séances d'Occlumancie lui revinrent en mémoire, et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé aux talents de son professeur en la matière et il allait en payer le prix, une fois de plus. Il s'installa au bureau juste en face de celui de Snape, ce dernier n'était donc qu'à un mètre de lui.

Lorsque Harry eut pris connaissance de l'intitulé du sujet, il manqua de s'asphyxier tant le choc était intense . Il n'avait jamais vu un devoir de rattrapage comme celui-là. Les questions ne portaient pas sur les potions et autres sérum, mais sur lui, ses goûts personnels, ses activités extra scolaires…et pire encore !

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! » Disait toujours Mrs. Weasley, et c'est en toute logique, pour se prévenir d'une note catastrophique supplémentaire et par la même occasion se guérir de ses lacunes en potion, que Harry avait ingurgité un sérum de clairvoyance, juste avant de se présenter à son professeur. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus rien arriver à sa plume ou à sa feuille, et il aurait toute la lucidité et la perspicacité nécessaire pour répondre de façon cohérente aux questions. Il s'était dit que ça allait sûrement décupler ses minces facultés en la matière et il qu'il aurait peut-être la moyenne au devoir. Mais là, c'était à la fois trop simple et trop étrange, quasi invraisemblable. Il releva la tête vers son professeur et l'interrogea.

« -Euh…Monsieur ? C'est quoi ce…sujet ?Ca parle pas de potions !Je ne compr…

-Ecoutez, Potter !S'il s'agit encore d'une de vos ruses pour perdre du temps et ne pas travailler cela vous regarde, mais ne me faites pas perdre le mien !Ne faites rien, mais en silence ! » l'interrompit l'homme au regard sombre.

'D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça ! Et bien pas de problème, tu vas être servi !', se dit Harry à lui même en ayant pris soin, cette fois, de fermer son esprit.

_Devoir de rattrapage n°69_

_Sujet : Harry Potter_

_Première question : Qu'elle est votre plat préféré ?_

Les pâtes à la Bolognaise ! Et avec du fromage c'est encore meilleur !!

_Seconde question : Qu'elle est votre couleur préférée ?_

Noir, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment une couleur

_Troisième question : Quels sont vos loisirs, hobbies ?_

Je pratique le Quidditch, ce qui me permet d'avoir un corps prodigieusement bien sculpté

_Quatrième question : Etes-vous romantique ?_

Oui, toujours ! Comme vous je pense, en tout cas, vous en avez l'air.

_Cinquième question : Sur quel genre de musique aimez vous faire l'amour ?_

De la musique moldue que vous ne connaissez certainement pas, mais si vraiment ça vous intéresse, venez me demander. Je vous donne un indice, ça s'appelle le Black Metal ! Très dynamique !

_Sixième question : Quelle est votre position favorite ?(vous pouvez en mentionner trois au maximum, dans l'ordre croissant de vos préférences)_

1)Levrette

2)Missionnaire

3)Une position dont je ne connais pas l'appellation exacte, mais peut-être que si je vous la montre vous pourriez enfin m'indiquer son nom.

_Septième question : Quel genre de personnes vous attire sexuellement et sentimentalement ?(répondez F comme Filles, G comme Garçon et B comme Bi, soit les deux)_

G, comme Garçon, mais aussi comme Galipette, Gland, Gémissements, Gonflé, Glissant…

_Huitième question : (Si à la question précédente vous avez répondu G ou B, vous pouvez répondre à celle-ci.) Etes-vous actif ou passif ?_

Je sais me laisser dominer quand cela s'impose, mais j'aime bien prendre les devants ! Et les derrières aussi, pas de jaloux !

_Neuvième question : L'âge a-t-il de l'importance pour vous dans un couple ?_

Non pas vraiment, on peut aussi bien s'éclater avec du vieux ou du jeune, tant que c'est efficace !

_Dixième question : Quelle est pour vous le meilleur adage : Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ou Les contraires s'attirent ?_

Lorsque l'on met deux personnes (ou plus) dans le même lit, les réactions sont à chaque fois différentes selon les cas, qu'elles se ressemblent ou qu'elles soient contraires, autrement dit, on ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Donc je ne peux pas répondre à cette question d'une autre manière…../….

Et Harry répondit aux dix autres questions qui suivirent, de la même façon, son étonnement grandissant au fil du devoir, ainsi que son audace et son vice . Les deux heures écoulées, le professeur en avertit son élève, qui cessa d'écrire, lui rendit sa copie en main propre et la vit atterrir sur une pile de parchemin gigantesque ( c'est fou le nombre de retenues qu'il peut distribuer ce...prof) puis il entama de nettoyer le plus rapidement possible la classe. Une fois que tout était récuré, il quitta enfin la salle, un sourire en coin affiché sur ses lèvres.


	3. Une overdose d'émotions

**Disclaimer : Donc, comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas J.K.R.**

**En gros, tous les personnages, décors, expressions… liés à Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.**

**Chapitre 3 : Une overdose d'émotions**

Le lendemain, le Survivant prenait son dîner entouré de ses deux amis à la table des Grinffondors.

« -C'EST PAS VRAI ?!!Hurla Ron, encore bouleversé par la nouvelle.

-Bein si, et je te raconte pas les réponses que j'ai mises. Avec ça, il en aura pour son argent le Snape ! ironisa Harry. Désolé les amis mais va falloir que je file, j'ai des devoirs à terminer et je suis vraiment à la bourre. A plus, et pas de bêtise vous deux, dit le jeune sorcier à ses deux comparses, leur faisant un clin d'œil furtif.

-Ciao! Répondirent simultanément Ron et Hermione, encore le rouge aux joues, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. »

Harry s'éloigna donc de la Grande Salle et marcha en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta quelques escaliers, croisant même Nick- quasi-sans-tête. Il s'apprêtait à gravir les dernières marches qui menaient à la salle commune lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose agripper son bras…ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« A quoi vous jouez Potter ?! Pas assez d'être parmi vos camarades Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-s'en-vante, non, il faut aussi que vous fassiez l'intéressant au près de vos professeurs ! Vous allez venir immédiatement avec moi pour vous expliquer !

-Mais Monsieur, de quoi parlez…

-Silence !! Vous parlerez tout à l'heure ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Le professeur Snape avait empoigné son élève, et le traînait à présent en direction des cachots. La tension entre les deux sorciers était à son comble, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à destination, le professeur en tête, ouvrant d'un coup de baguette la porte de ses appartements, tirant toujours Harry par le bras. Il le lâcha enfin en plein milieu du bureau, pièce centrale de ses quartiers personnels, puis claqua la porte. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers une grande table, y prit une feuille et la brandit sous le nez d'Harry.

« -Pouvez-vous me dire ce que cela signifie Potter ?Interrogea le professeur Snape d'un ton des plus enragés.

-Qu'est-ce que…mais…c'est imposs…Monsieur je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien !! »

En lisant le papier, Harry s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait du devoir de rattrapage qu'il avait fait la veille. Il reconnu les réponses osées qu'il avait écrites, mais pas les questions, celles-ci étant des plus banales pour un devoir de potion. Plus de trace des questions de loisirs, de préférences sexuelles…plus rien de tout ça. Au grand désespoir d'Harry, le devoir ressemblait plutôt à ça :

_Devoir de rattrapage n°6_

Sujet : Les potions soporifiques

_Première question : Quel est l'ingrédient principal de la potion de sommeil sans rêve ?_

Les pâtes à la Bolognaise ! Et avec du fromage c'est encore meilleur !!

_Seconde question : Quelle est la couleur de cet ingrédient?_

Noir, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment une couleur

_Troisième question : Que faîtes-vous après en avoir ingéré ?_

Je pratique le Quidditch, ce qui me permet d'avoir un corps prodigieusement bien sculpté

_Quatrième question : La potion Nocturna reparum est-elle toujours soporifique?_

Oui, toujours ! Comme vous je pense, en tout cas, vous en avez l'air

_Cinquième question : De quoi a-t-on besoin pour réveiller une personne en ayant bu?_

De la musique moldue que vous ne connaissez certainement pas, mais si vraiment ça vous intéresse, venez me demander. Je vous donne un indice, ça s'appelle le Black Metal ! Très dynamique !

_Sixième question : Quelles sont les trois positions d'urgence à pratiquer sur un cas de surdose de potion Plombus Sommeilla ? _

1)Levrette

2)Missionnaire

3)Une position dont je ne connais pas l'appellation exacte, mais peut-être que si je vous la montre vous pourriez enfin m'indiquer son nom.

_Septième question : Quelle lettre trouve-t-on sur les fioles des potions Nocturna reparum : A comme Attention, S comme Sommeil, G comme Guérison ? _

G, comme Garçon, mais aussi comme Galipette, Gland, Gémissements, Gonflé, Glissant…

_Huitième question : Laisseriez-vous agir sur vous une potion soporifique si celle-ci n'est pas désirée ou chercheriez-vous un moyen pour combattre ses effets ?_

Je sais me laisser dominer quand cela s'impose, mais j'aime bien prendre les devants ! Et les derrières aussi, pas de jaloux !

_Neuvième question : Doit-on attendre un âge de maturation avant d'utiliser ce genre de potions?_

Non pas vraiment, on peut aussi bien s'éclater avec du vieux ou du jeune, tant que c'est efficace !

_Dixième question : Peut-on prévoir la réaction du mélange de deux potions de sommeil?_

Lorsque l'on met deux personnes (ou plus) dans le même lit, les réactions sont à chaque fois différentes selon les cas, qu'elles se ressemblent ou qu'elles soient contraires, autrement dit, on ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Donc je ne peux pas répondre à cette question d'une autre manière…../….

« -Ca y est, vous avez fini de relire votre chef-d'œuvre ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous Potter ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que tout ceci implique ?

-Mais je vous assure que les questions ont changé, j'ai pas répondu à ça, c'était des questions tout à fait différentes !

-Ah oui, et en quoi étaient-elles différentes mes questions ? Je peux vous garantir que je ne les ai pas modifiées pendant la nuit Potter, soyez en certain.

-Et bien…pour vous donner un exemple, l'une d'elle me demandait…quelle était ma… position préférée au lit, ou encore, si j'était actif ou passif… »

Harry n'osait plus regarder son professeur dans les yeux, lequel ne semblait guère choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au contraire, il paraissait amusé de cette situation. Il venait apparemment de laisser tomber son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité pour dévoiler une nature plutôt… espiègle.

« -Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez un faible pour la position de la Levrette, et vous vous qualifiez plutôt d'actif n'est-ce pas ?! C'est instructif en effet, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne s'intéressait jamais assez aux penchants sexuels des élèves. Peut-être que si j'en informais le professeur Dumbledore, il pourrait y remédier…

-Non, pitié Monsieur pas ça !

-Pitié ? demanda le maître des potions, faussement étonné. Vous ne venez pas de me dire que vous étiez quelqu'un d'actif ? Pourquoi ce comportement soudain de soumission ? » Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme, qui tout en parlant, s'était approché d'Harry de quelques pas, ce dernier se trouva forcé de reculer, au point de coller son dos contre la porte d'entrée.

« -N'en..n'en parlez pas au directeur, je vous en prie !, implora Harry.

-Je commence à croire que vous m'avez menti Monsieur Potter, à moins que ce soit un cas ou la soumission s'impose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur fixait les yeux d'Harry avec une sorte de…gourmandise effrayante. Jamais Harry n'avait vu son maître des potions ainsi. Il avait changé si soudainement d'attitude, comme si le vrai Severus Snape, caché derrière tant de froideur, se libérait enfin.

'Mais…qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être comme ça avec moi ? Un jour il m'envoie des vannes, un autre il essaie de…de me…DE M'EMBRASSER ?'

Pendant qu'Harry envisageait les éventuelles raisons d'une telle conduite, le professeur Snape s'était encore rapproché de son élève, avait collé ses mains sur la porte, enfermant Harry dans une prison infranchissable, et l'avait tout naturellement embrassé, tout en douceur, mais surtout en finesse et habileté. Harry n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de son emprise, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il semblait même avoir…apprécié le baiser délicat et expert de son professeur.

'N'importe quoi moi ! Je peux pas aimer un baiser venant de lui ! C'est dégueulasse !'

« -Alors Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous ayez perdu votre subtile répartie ! » dit le Serpentard, faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de son élève. Il caressait sa peau avec une infinie douceur, traçant avec minutie les contours de ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il déposa un autre baiser, aussi léger que le premier.

« -Monsieur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien raisonnable que vous et moi soyons dans cette…posture.

-Hmm…certes ! » répondit le maître, et sans plus attendre, il libéra Harry, se retourna vers son bureau, et s'installa dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Un soupir après, il reprit.

«-N'avez-vous rien à me dire Potter ?

-Euh…merci ? » proposa Harry, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Snape éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui fit presque tomber à la renverse le pauvre Harry, accablé par un trop plein d'émotions.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remerciements Potter. Seulement, n'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange ces temps-ci, à part le fait que votre professeur de potions vous ait embrassé ce soir ? » Il affichait toujours le même sourire ironique, mais qui pour une fois, n'agaça pas Harry. Il le trouva, au contraire, craquant !

'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Je commence à le trouver…craquant ! Non mais faut vraiment que j'aille me faire ravaler le cerveau moi !'

« -Euh…et bien, il y a bien les questions du devoir de rattrapage. Et puis….

-Oui ?Monsieur Potter ?

-Et puis, le jour du devoir sur le venin de vipère, j'ai utilisé une plume spéciale, mais elle était cassée, d'où les tâches et les ratures sur ma feuille.

-Hmhm, approuva le professeur, je vois ! Laissez moi deviner, une Véritaplum n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment sav…

-Comment je sais ?, interrompit le Serpentard, toujours aussi calme, bien installé dans son fauteuil. Sachez Monsieur Potter que je connais les moindres objets ensorcellés se trouvant dans ma classe, qu'ils soient en ma possession ou non. Il en est de même pour les potions et les sérum, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il acheva sa phrase avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin. « Maintenant, je crois que vous êtes en droit d'obtenir une petite explication. Tout d'abord, un conseil, ne dîtes jamais à une Véritaplum qu'elle ment. De toute façon, je crois savoir que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir comment elle peut réagir à une telle accusation. Donc quoi qu'elle ait pu vous faire écrire, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Lorsque vous êtes sorti, vous avez laissé tombé votre mémorable copie, et j'ai pu y lire, non pas un concentré de savoir et de connaissances pures concernant les potions, loin de là, mais plutôt ceci °_non, il y a bien certaines personnes qui te veulent du bien_._ L'une d'entre elles est assise en face de toi_ _et te regarde°, _parmi un nombre impressionnant de tâches et de ratures. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble qu'en face de vous, en train de vous regarder au même instant que vous leviez les yeux, vous n'avez remarqué qu'une seule personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-VOUS ?S'écria Harry. Vous me voulez…du bien ? »

Harry n'eut droit qu'à un regard intense qu'il ne put déchiffrer de la part de Snape en guise de réponse.

'Si seulement vous saviez Potter !'

Il reprit :

« -Ensuite, lorsque vous êtes venu faire le devoir de rattrapage hier soir, vous étiez sous l'emprise d'une potion qui était censée décupler votre clairvoyance, afin de vous mettre sur la voie des bonnes réponses je présume. Seulement ce que vous ignoriez sans doute, c'est qu'une telle potion ne doit pas être prise le soir, trop proche du coucher, lorsque la fatigue se fait sentir, encore moins avant d'accomplir un « effort » intellectuel, mais pour vous ce dernier point n'est pas le plus capital n'est-ce pas ?!. En résumé, les effets de votre sérum se sont décuplés eux-même, et vous avez pu voir clair non pas dans les questions, mais au-delà, dans l'auteur de ces questions, c'est-à-dire, moi. Vous avez donc répondu aux questions que j'aurais souhaité vous poser réellement, autre part que dans un devoir. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, 20 points en moins pour Grinffondor pour 'usage abusif de la magie dans un but malhonnête' . »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour lui, c'était trop d'informations en une seule soirée. Il tenta quand même de manifester sa présence en interrogeant son professeur, et surtout pour mieux comprendre la situation.

« -Mais je…je ne saisis pas tout. Pourquoi êtes-vous si mauvais avec moi si vous me voulez du bien ? Pourquoi agir aussi durement avec moi ? ET POURQUOI M'AVEZ-VOUS EMBRASSE ? » hurla enfin le jeune sorcier. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, en balançant à son professeur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et qui le rongeait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« -Vous me faîtes payer les erreurs d'adolescence de mon père, mais moi je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça ! Dès le premier jour il y a sept ans, vous m'avez fait sentir que vous me détestiez, sans raison aucune, à part le fait que je porte le nom de Potter ! Et aujourd'hui, vous m'annoncez que vous vous préoccupez de mon bien ? Et comme si c'était naturel, vous osez poser vos mains sur moi et m'embrasser ? C'est à vous qu'il faut demander à quoi vous jouez !!… » Et sur cette dernière phrase, sans que le professeur puisse le retenir, Harry fit volte face, saisit la poignet, ouvrit la porte puis s'enfuit vers son dortoir en pleurant .

Snape s'était pourtant précipité en direction de son élève mais n'était pas arrivé à le faire rester, au moins pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer… ' non, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir', se disait-il, 'c'est vraiment pas gagné du tout !'…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

**POV HARRY**

Nan mais il a un grain !*claque la porte des dortoirs de Grinffondor* Faut vraiment l'aider ce gars ! Pendant sept ans il me rend la vie misérable, à toujours vouloir m'humilier, me rabaisser, en trouvant à chaque fois un motif bidon à toutes les punitions INJUSTES qu'il me donne, et là, ce bâtard, il a le culot de…de…aah j'arrive même pas à le penser…*se jette à plat ventre sur son lit*… peut-être que si je le dis… « Snape m'a…embrassé… » brrr j'en ai des frissons partout !*se retourne sur le dos, les bras tendus le long du corps, fixant le plafond* Lui, cet être abjecte, a posé ses sales pattes sur moi et à mis sa bouche toute gluante sur la mienne,*se met la tête sous son coussin* comme ça, sans m'avertir en plus !! Bon, il allait pas non plus m'envoyer un recommandé, mais merde quoi !! ça se fait pas, c'est tout ! *sort la tête du coussin pour reprendre de l'air* Ah et puis c'était le moment de faire ça aussi, en plein quand je me cherche… et son questionnaire à la mord moi le nœud! C'est clair que maintenant, il se doute que j'ai certains…penchants, et lui, ce gnome malpropre,*envoie valser son coussin à travers la pièce* va en profiter pour me draGAY ! Alors après, y fait le beau, si toutefois on peut lui appliquer ce qualificatif, en disant « euh, ouais, je sais que vous avez utilisé tel objet, telle potion, je lis dans vos pensées comme dans mon kamasutra…gnagnagna » OK tant mieux pour toi ! En attendant, t'étais pas forcé de me choisir pour les travaux pratiques conseillés en page 394 du Sexe pour les (gay) nuls….J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre !! *se remet à pleurer* Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? 'pouvait pas continuer à m'enlever des points, là au moins, tout était très clair, et la situation se résumait à ça : Snape pas aimer Potter, Snape enlever points à Potter, Potter pas content, Potter pas aimer Snape !*se recroqueville en position fœtale* Maintenant, ça ressemble plus à rien : Snape toujours pas aimer Potter, Snape toujours enlever points à Potter, mais Snape embrasser Potter, alors Potter…COMPLETEMENT PAUME !!! J'en peux plus…. je voudrais que cette journée ne se soit jamais passée…jamais….passée…*s'endort*


	4. Troubles

**Eli214 active le mode « Repeat » (= mode « grosse flemme d'innover la partie « Disclaimer » à chaque chapitre ») et supplie les lecteurs de ne pas fustiger l'auteur à coup de clavier, de chaise ou même de caddie Auchan : la vie, la vraie !**

**Disclaimer**** : Donc, comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas J.K.R.**

**En gros, tous les personnages, décors, expressions… liés à Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.**

**Chapitre 4 : Troubles**

**POV SEVERUS**

'Je vais bien, tout va bien…je suis gay, tout me plait ! Enfin tout… Non pas tout ! Je déteste ce genre de situation ! Je ne contrôle plus rien, et j'aime pas ça !! Maintenant, Potter sait, d'une part, que je suis gay et dans le meilleur des cas, il se foutra de ma gueule pendant une semaine ou deux avec ses petits camarades et puis ça se tassera, on n'en parlera plus, ou moins… dans le pire des cas, il ne captera rien et ça, c'est pire que tout ! Et je préfère cent fois la haine de Potter plutôt que son indifférence… Je préfère qu'il me hait comme je l'aime car au moins, j'existe à ses yeux… qu'il a d'un vert intense et profond d'ailleurs, mais je ne vais pas commencer à faire son éloge, je risquerais de dévier sur un terrain plus que…glissant ! Et donc, il sait pour mon homosexualité, mais il est aussi conscient de l'attirance que j'éprouve envers lui, et ça, c'est plus qu'embarrassant ! Je vais quand même devoir m'expliquer devant lui, si toute fois il accepte de tolérer ma présence…NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS ! J'ai ma réputation à tenir moi, et même s'il veut pas me voir, il me verra quand même ! nan mais oh ! Faudrait que je prépare mes répliques à l'avance, je sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire ! C'est vrai, c'est pas évident à expliquer ce genre de chose. Ptet que si je lui écris une lettre… pfff et pourquoi pas un poème sous sa fenêtre tant qu'on y est !! Non, je vais faire comme d'habitude, la méthode des « trois R » : remarques acerbes, révolte Pottérienne, retenue Snapienne ! Et là, je lui déballe tout…ce que j'ai sur le cœur (pour le reste, ça sera au feeling hein ?!)…et puis, il doit savoir, ça dure depuis trop longtemps...

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

« -Harry ! Harry réveille-toi, c'est l'heure ! Hé oh !! Harr…HARRYYYYYY !!!

-AH AU SECOURS !!!! NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE RON!! Tu le sais pourtant que je suis cardiaque, le matin.

Le rouquin était littéralement plié en quatre.

-Cardiaque, le matin ! Nan mais j'te jure ! Allez, arrête tes conneries, et prépare-toi, tu as exactement 5 minutes pour te lever, prendre ta douche, t'habiller et filer en potions, je t'ai pris des croissants, tu mangeras en route… à moins que je te les mixe, t'auras plus qu'à les bo….

-J'y vais pas ! Dit-il, catégorique.

-Comment ça t'y vas pas ? Non écoute Harry, tu me fais le coup à chaque fois, ça devient lourd à la fin, ch'ais pas, renouvelle-toi un peu… allez, bouge tes ptites fesses, Hermione doit nous attendre depuis un quart d'heure.

-Non, je veux pas, je me sens pas bien, je t'assure c'est pas des blagues, j'ai dû manger une saloperie hier soir. Allez-y sans moi vous allez être en retard…

-T'es sûr Harry ? Tu me racontes pas des bobards ?

-Tu me connais…

-Mouais bon je sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais je vais te faire confiance… prend soin de toi, j'avertis Snape de ton absence, il sera très déçu, tu sais ! A plus tard !

Ron laissa Harry au lit puis rejoignit Hermione et se rendit avec elle en cours de potions. Il ne remarqua pas le léger spasme de crispation qui s'était affiché l'instant d'une seconde sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son professeur. Ni le sillon tortueux qu'avaient formé ses pleurs sur ses joues, marque de sa profonde tristesse, de l'expression de ses doutes et de son trouble. Difficile de s'y retrouver après s'être fait embrasser et en quelque sorte séduire par un homme, son professeur de potion, son pire cauchemar après Voldemort, lorsque l'on est en pleine recherche d'identité sexuelle, que l'on a 17ans et que l'on s'appelle Harry Potter.

'Bon, faudrait ptet que je me lève quand même, je vais pas faire la larve toute la matinée'

Il se leva encore tout engourdi et sonné par son réveil brutal, failli perdre l'équilibre mais se reprit de justesse. Il se dit ironiquement que tout compte fait, il méritait bien son surnom de Survivant, se demandant ce qui était le plus extraordinaire : survivre du sorcier le plus cruel et le plus puissant du monde, ou survivre au réveil de Ron…

Après être resté dans son bain une bonne heure, Harry daigna enfin sortir, s'habiller et préparer ses affaires pour le cours suivant. Il manquait la potion sans scrupule mais pour lui, pas question de rater un cours de Mc Gonagall, cette vieille bique allait assez vite dans ses cours et on était vite largué. Il se vêtit rapidement, en prenant soin de bien attacher sa cravate, lissa quelque peu sa robe, pris son sac et sortit de son dortoir. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant entrevoir une masse sombre, qu'Harry ne vit pas à temps et qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Harry leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il cherchait à tout pris à éviter, pour le restant de ses jours.

« -Bonjour Potter ». Snape parlait d'une voix posée, comme à son habitude, et se tenait droit, les mains croisées derrière son dos, regardant Harry d'une façon hautaine, très Snapienne à vrai dire. « Alors comme ça on est souffrant ? Une digestion difficile et on se permet de manquer mon cours… et dire que c'est…ça... qui doit sauver le monde…

« -B..bo..bonjour, monsieur ! Dit Harry, encore sous le choc. Je suis désolé, j'étais malade, Ron a du vous…

-M. Weasley m'a parlé de votre « cas » en effet, coupa Snape. Il soupira « Mais j'eus espéré que le Survivant puisse passer outre un petit mal de ventre. A moins que ce soit un prétexte pour sécher mes cours… Dans le doute Potter, vous viendrez rattraper le cours d'aujourd'hui, ce soir, dans mon bureau à 20h. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, et plus vite vous serez à jour, mieux vous réussirez votre examen de fin d'année, enfin… l'espoir fait vivre. A ce soir Potter. » L'homme se décala d'un pas de côté, laissant l'accès libre à Harry qui, sans un mot, se rua dans les escaliers, en direction du cours de métamorphose.

Harry arriva essoufflé devant la salle de classe, mais juste à l'heure, les autres élèves venaient à peine de rentrer. Il alla s'installer à sa place près de Ron, qui sourit en le voyant.

« -Tu vas mieux Harry ?

-Euh... ouais ouais merci Ron, ça va. »

L'hésitation de son ami le fit hausser un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Harry avait cependant du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours, il repensait à sa rencontre pour le moins « percutante » avec son professeur de potion, celui qu'il voulait éviter, à qui il ne voulait plus penser, de qui il ne voulait plus rêver. Depuis l'autre soir où l'homme l'avait embrassé, les questions d'Harry fusaient dans sa tête, et revenaient sans cesse : Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Comment peut-il m'embrasser s'il me déteste ? Me déteste-t-il vraiment ? Pourquoi je pense qu'à lui ? Pourquoi j'ai aimé ce baiser ? Pourquoi j'en veux…encore ?

« -Monsieur Potter !! Auriez-vous l'amabilité et l'obligeance de faire ce que je vous ai demandé ? McGonagall venait de sortir Harry de ses rêveries.

-Oui Madame, veuillez m'excuser, mais c'est que je n'ai pas bien compris comment on doit s'y prendre, vous pouvez me remontrer s'il vous plait ? Il tentait de s'en sortir en prétextant une mauvaise compréhension.

-Très bien, mais c'est la dernière fois… »

Le professeur mima le geste, prononça la bonne formule, et le livre posé devant elle se changea en une magnifique colombe d'un blanc éblouissant, qui déploya ses ailes et alla se nicher sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Harry imita son professeur, qui fut ravie de constater que son explication avaient porté ses fruits en voyant l'oiseau immaculé rejoindre sa sœur.

« -Bravo Monsieur Potter, je rajoute 5 points aux Griffondors. » Elle s'adressa à la classe « Allez, à vous à présent, tout le monde doit essayer au moins une fois. »

A la fin de l'heure, toutes les colombes furent relâchées dans la cours du château, et les élèves s'amassèrent aux fenêtres pour profiter du spectacle. La cloche sonna un cours instant après.

Le reste de la matinée fila à une vitesse stupéfiante, l'heure du déjeuner arriva sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Les trois rouges et ors s'installèrent à leur table, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les jambes tendues des Serpentards, ceux-ci ne manquaient aucune occasion de jouer un tour aux autres élèves, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait des Griffondors, qui plus est Saint Potter, Weasmoche, et la Sang-de-bourbe. Un regard haineux lancé à un Malfoy pouffant et Ron se retourna pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa copine, Harry s'installait en face.

Il fixait son assiette le regard vide, portant machinalement la nourriture à sa bouche. Il ne préférait pas se hasarder à jeter un œil vers la table des professeurs, au risque de devoir affronter le regard de celui qui l'obsédait depuis deux jours et surtout qui avait occupé une de ses nuits. Contrairement à Harry, cette perspective n'effrayait pas l'homme au regard sombre qui avait les yeux rivés sur son élève dès qu'il avait fait son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Il détourna ses yeux du Survivant uniquement lorsque Madame Bibine entama un semblant de discussion avec lui, tentant de se socialiser avec le plus glacial de ses collègues. Severus écourta son déjeuner, sans doute agacé de devoir écouter sa voisine de table, lui qui ne supporte pas qu'on le dérange en plein repas. Il se leva précipitamment, et prétextant une affaire urgente, pris congé de ses collègues, pour se rendre dans ses cachots.

Son refuge. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'endroit le plus chaleureux du château, il n'en avait cure car c'était justement grâce à cela qu'il était très peu fréquenté, une aubaine pour un misanthrope tel que lui. Il entreprit, une fois bien installé à son bureau, de mettre sur papier toutes ses idées concernant la situation actuelle, « le cas Potter » l'avait-il surnommée. Il écrivit les questions qu'il lui poserait ce soir, les réactions éventuelles qu'aurait son élève, les sentiments qui les animeraient tous les deux, ne formulant que des hypothèses concernant celles du Survivant. Ca l'aidait à y voir un peu plus clair, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais c'était une bonne chose :

_Si je vous dis que je vous aime Potter, ça vous fait quoi ? (rien de tel que la franchise, c'est un peu comme quand on arrache une dent, faut y aller d'un coup)_

_J'attendais que ça professeur, embrassez-moi !!!!! (pas très réaliste Severus, utopiste je dirais)_

_Poisson d'avriiiiiiiiil ! Ha quel déconneur Monsieur ! (il me traite de déconneur et je le castre…euh, quoique, c'est ptet pas une bonne idée ça)_

_Ca ne me surprend pas, à voir comment vous bavez sur moi à chaque repas…(note à moi-même : être plus discret quand je mate Potter, pour éviter ce genre de réplique)_

…………_euh…………j…je……je ne…(voilà, je crois que je le tiens !!)_

_Est-il envisageable que notre relation évolue positivement ? ( j'en dévoile ni trop, ni trop peu, c'est Potter…potable comme question ! 'rha c'est pas vrai, saleté de lapsus')_

_Parce qu'on a une relation ? (tiens, prend toi ça dans les dents Sevichou !)_

_Pourquoi faire ? On est pas bien comme ça, nous trois, vous, moi, et nos super vannes qui tuent ?! ( faut vraiment que je réponde, sale morv…bon ça va, je vais faire un effort)_

_On aurait pas à se poser la question si vous n'aviez pas opté pour de la haine à mon égard il y a sept ans…( mais c'est qu'il est dix fois pire qu'en vrai !! remarque il aurait pas tort…)_

_A quoi pensiez-vous quand je vous ai…embrassé ? ( ouh que je suis curieux, fiouuu, un vrai gamin !!!)_

_Un chewing gum ? ( oh, c'est pas vrai ça, j'ai l'haleine fraîche !)_

_Baaaaaah caca !! ( c'est à envisager, j'espère qu'il n'est pas traumatisé au moins)_

_ENCORE !!! ( ça aussi c'est à envisager…et pourquoi pas !)_

…_pis j'y pense, dans ses réponses la dernière fois, il m'avait l'air assez…gay comme jeune homme le Potter… j'ai peut-être une chance, surtout qu'il à l'air de pas tenir compte de l'âge non plus…ha décidément, y a de l'espoir ! Hola, mais faut pas s'emballer non plus, il a sans doute toute une cours derrière lui, je vois pas pourquoi il choisirait le vieux moche et graisseux Snape qui tire toujours la gueule ! (oui, je sais être objectif avec moi-même des fois) Ah pendant que j'y pense, faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais me mettre ce soir… pourquoi pas mon pantalon noir, avec une chemise blanche et par-dessus la veste longue noire assortie au pantalon ? Oui ça changera un peu de mon éternel ensemble noir ! Aaaah ça va bien se passer... Et je vais retrouver mon Sid, je sais que c'est pour bientôt!_

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

**(NDA : Le Snape, c'est un peu comme Batman, il a UNE tenue, mais en plusieurs exemplaires ! Mais là, il avait l'air tellement content de croire qu'il innovait un peu que j'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai laissé parler ! Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place, hein ?!)**

**Allez, je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre, juste assez pour que les plus courageux restent sur leur faim ( Moi sadique ?), et pour que ceux qui en ont marre aient une raison de plus…d'en avoir marre ! Biz biz, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adoooooooore li reviews ! **


	5. On va jouer à un petit jeu

**Disclaimer :Donc, comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas J.K.R.**

**En gros, tous les personnages, décors, expressions… liés à Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.**

**Chapitre 5 : On va jouer à un petit jeu…**

Pendant que Severus envisageait le déroulement de sa soirée, avec certes quelques petits moments d'emportement, Harry finissait de se restaurer en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

«-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Harry ! » Lança la jeune femme. « T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Voui voui 'Mione, t'inquiète pas… » Dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'efforçait de paraître au mieux de sa forme, mais au fond de lui, ses pensées le rongeaient atrocement. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait rien qu'en imaginant sa soirée en rattrapage aux cachots, mais ne se doutait pour le moins du monde que dans ces dits cachots, son professeur de potions n'en menait pas large non plus. Ce dernier était toujours en pleine introspection, il en était déjà à son troisième parchemin, tous connaissaient le même sort : raturés, nerveusement froissés puis direction la cheminée. Une demi heure plus tard, il se dit qu'il s'était assez torturé l'esprit et cessa son analyse psychologique. Forcé de constater que ce petit travail sur lui-même l'avait un peu rassuré - il avait envisagé les pires questions et surtout les pires réponse de la part de Potter - il jugea qu'il était prêt. Il daigna enfin sortir de son bureau, très peu enthousiaste d'avoir à supporter les premières années Pouffsouffle-Gryffondors pendant deux heures.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

« -Dis-moi Hermione, ça t'es déjà arrivé de ressentir des sentiments bizarres pour quelqu'un envers qui t'es pas censées les ressentir ?

-Oula, tu peux être plus clair là ? On pouvait sentir la pointe de gêne dans le ton de sa voix, en réponse au regard inquisiteur de son petit ami.

-Bein, par exemple, admettons que tu éprouve une sorte d'attirance pour…Malfoy.

-Tu veux savoir si ça m'est déjà arrivé ? Demanda la jeune femme, de plus en plus embarrassée.

-Oui enfin surtout, si ça t'arrivait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Ah et bien déjà… non ça ne m'est JAMAIS arrivé ! Elle insista sur le mot « jamais » tout en regardant Ron, qui affichait un air rassuré et même assez fier. Après, si ça devait m'arriver, dans l'hypothèse que je sois célibataire bien sûr, je me dirais qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de sentiments, et si je vois que j'ai mes chances, je fonce. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Oh pour rien, c'était une question qui me passait par la tête sans raison particulière. Merci 'Mione.

-Et moi on s'en tape ç'est ça ? S'insurgea Ron, vexé qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis.

-Oh mais tout le monde sais que tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mon ninouchon ! » Lança Harry, la bouche en cul de poule, en s'approchant de son ami pour l'embrasser. Tous ceux qui les avaient remarqués à leur table éclatèrent de rire, même Hermione qui s'empressa tout de même de secourir son petit ami.

Après ce petit excès de folie et un fou rire général, les trois sorciers reprirent leur sérieux et achevèrent de manger pour se rendre à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Hermione embrassa Ron avant de partir en arithmencie, puis fit un salut amical à Harry qui allait se rendre avec son meilleur ami en cours de divination.

« Bonjour mes chéris ! Etes-vous prêts pour découvrir ce que vous réserve votre avenir ? Sentez-vous s'ouvrir votre troisième œil ? Aujourd'hui, comme pendant toutes les autres séances durant un trimestre, nous étudierons l'art mystérieux de l'interprétation des runes en bois de chêne liège d'Ouzbékistan, en complément de l'option Runes que certains ont peut-être pris, ou sinon, considérez ceci comme une initiation à cette matière très enrichissante. Vous verrez, c'est à la fois ludique et passionnant ! Tirez-moi…trois runes pour commencer…Elles sont censées représenter votre passé, présent et futur. Hmmm faîtes-moi voir ça Potter…AAAAAAAAAHH !! Mon pauvre enfant !! Décidément, le sort s'acharne sur vous… Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance très heureuse et vous vivez des moments difficiles encore aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'avenir vous réserve ! Je suis désolée Potter, vraiment désolée…Bien ! A qui le tour ? »

« -L'optimisme de cette femme me surprendra toujours ! Ironisa Harry en sortant du cours du professeur Trelawney. On a quoi maintenant ?

-Tu connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps par cœur ? S'indigna Ron.

-Euh…non ! Et mais dis, j'crois qu'Hermione à une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu commences à parler comme elle !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dit Ron, le rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues. On a D.A.D.A. et botanique. Ca nous fait finir à quatre heures, c'est bien comme ça t'auras le temps de te préparer mentalement pour ton cours de rattrapage, tu sais, avec Snape.

'Et un partout' se dit Ron intérieurement.

-Moué, de toute façon, faut le faire alors je préfère le prendre cool. Et puis quoi, c'est juste un ptit mauvais moment à passer… » Harry s'entendait dire ça sans trop y croire. Il avait incontestablement une certaine appréhension quant au déroulement de sa soirée, mais il était également… excité d'y être. Peut-être que sa petite discussion avec Hermione l'avait un peu rassuré et surtout fait atténuer ses doutes…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

'Très bien bande de moules, aujourd'hui nous allons disséquer du Pouffsou…Arf, ça y est, y sont là…' « soupir monumental »

Les premières années arrivèrent dans un silence religieux en cours de potion où leur maître était assis à son bureau, coudes sur la table, la tête reposant sur ses mains croisées. Lorsque tous les élèves étaient à leur place, le professeur se leva d'un bond, mais resta derrière son bureau, les mains posées à plat, en appuie sur ses bras. Prêt à les étriper.

« Très bien bande de... bande...bon aujourd'hui vous allez préparer la potion qui s'affiche au tableau, les ingrédients sont dans le placard du fond, vous viendrez deux par deux prendre tout le nécessaire, en silence, en prenant garde de ne rien renverser, casser, carboniser, sous peine d'être victime d'un meurtre accidentel collectif. Au travail ! »

'Non d'une tisane à la camomille ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être mous ! Y en a aucun qui bronche, pas un pour se rebeller, pour chuchoter ou même respirer bruyamment… C'est pitoyable ! Après Dumbledore s'étonne que je sois pas vraiment enjoué à l'idée de faire cours à ces gamins… Je lui ai dit, Monsieur, par pitié, donnez-moi uniquement des classes supérieures aux quatrièmes années… mais non, veut rien savoir ! « Vous comprenez Severus, et je pense que vous avez assez de finesse d'esprit pour cela, tous les élèves doivent suivre les cours de potion, vous me suivez jusque là Severus ?! Oui et…vu que vous êtes le seul enseignant dans cette matière à Poudlard…et gnagnangna » Enfin, il trouve vraiment n'importe quoi… Potter à leur âge il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, il ne se laissait pas faire, et encore maintenant d'ailleurs ! Quoique ces derniers jours il semble s'être un peu ramolli… Toujours est-il qu'il…met l'ambiance ! Au moins avec lui, je m'occupe, j'enlève des points, j'humilie ses camarades…je le mate…NON, c'est pas le sujet, enfin pas vraiment ! Bon un peu mais…Foooooou d'accord, c'est aussi le sujet, qui dit Potter dit joli cul donc un Severus qui le mate !! Faut que je me calme, normalement ce soir tout va bien se passer, y a pas de raison que ça cloche de toute façon. Plus que quelques heures et je donne ses cours de rattrapage à Potter, je pourrai m'expliquer enfin, et à mon avis, je ne serai pas le seul à devoir le faire…'

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

« Au revoir Madame Chouraaaave ! » Lancèrent les septièmes années en cœur.

« -Ah c'était sympa ce cours sur les plants de Tentacula vénéneuse !! » S'exclama Ron d'un ton enjoué.

« -Voué tu dis ça parce qu'ils t'ont pas encore bouffé, paraît que tu meurs au bout de 4h si tu te fais mordre et que t'es pas très vite soigné… » Répondit Neville, l'air grave. Harry se retint de rire tandis que Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Ils se rendirent à leur salle commune où Hermione les attendait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« -Et bein, vous en mettez du temps pour sortir de cours vous deux ! Je commençais à désespérer moi… » Elle acheva sa phrase en se jetant littéralement sur son rouquin de petit ami qui , ne s'y attendant pas, perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa sur la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, Harry.

« -Rrrrrron… tu…tu m'étrraanghhlleuhh !!!! » Balbutia Harry, essayant de retirer la main de Ron de son col et ainsi éviter de mourir asphyxié.

« -Hmmdésolé…mmmHermionehmmm, calmmme toimhhh….Merci ! Mais t'es une violente toi !! Harry a failli perdre la vie!

-Chui désolée Harry, une pulsion !! Ca va sinon ? Dit Hermione, comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui…maintenant ça va 'Mione ! Lui répondit Harry en se massant le cou. Vous m'excusez, je vous laisse, je dois me préparer pour tout à l'heure avec Snape, et pis comme ça je ne risquerai plus de me faire attaquer par un roux et une frisée en furie ! Peut-être à tout à l'heure, sinon…adieu » Harry feignait l'exécution imminente, la main sur le cœur, un air tragique affiché sur son visage.

-Ok Antigone, à plus tard… Ironisa Hermione. »

Le Survivant monta dans son dortoir et commença à se préparer pour sa retenue (**NDA** : un cours de rattrapage supplémentaire avec Snape est considéré comme une retenue)…Ce qu'il, d'habitude, ne faisait jamais ! Oui mais d'habitude, Snape ne l'embrassait pas. D'habitude, il ne rêvait pas de son professeur de potions avant ses retenues. D'habitude, il n'était pas excité à l'idée de passer deux heures avec cet homme froid et méprisant… D'ailleurs, d'habitude, il le trouvait froid et méprisant, là il le trouvait mystérieux et séduisant. Donc, il se préparait pour sa retenue avec son mystérieux et séduisant professeur de potions : une bonne douche tiède, un shampoing, un pantalon noir…moulant, en cuir, type « SM », une chemise blanche assez ample avec une encolure à lacet et des manches à dentelle, très gothique moyenâgeux, un peu d'eau de toilette…Bref, comme ça, le Riry, il était au top et le Sévy, il allait forcément craquer ! Enfin, si tout allait bien, et si les conclusions du Riry étaient justes. Après tout, c'est pas parce qu'un homme veut connaître les pratiques sexuelles, entre autres, d'un de ses élèves mâles et qu'il l'embrasse sur la bouche que ça fait de lui un homosexuel…

'C'est ptet un peu con ce que j'viens de dire là hein ?! Oui, j'me disais aussi…'

19h50. Le temps de s'ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux, d'enfiler sa robe ( **NDA **: et oui, c'est pas parce qu'on se fringue hyper sexy qu'on a le droit de pas mettre son uniforme, du moins, vaut mieux arriver avec…) et de descendre jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois arrivé, Harry pris une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » Fit la voix grave et rauque du professeur.

Harry obéit, et se présenta devant son professeur de potions, qui n'avait pas encore levé le nez de ses copies. ( **NDA **: un jour, faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi le Snape, quand il est chez lui, il a toujours le nez sur des copies… doit pas être très conforta….bon ça va, je sors !!) Lorsqu'il daigna enfin lever les yeux, il manqua de s'éclater la mâchoire sur son bureau. Mais étant d'une nature impassible, du moins il s'en donnait l'apparence, il reprit contenance aussitôt, si bien que son « hôte » ne remarqua rien, ou presque.

'Il bave ou c'est moi qui hallucine ?'

«-Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en cours de rattrapage que vous devez manquer de tenue. Par conséquent, veuillez avoir la politesse de…boutonner votre robe.

-Oui, pardon Monsieur, j'étais pressé et je…

-Pressé ? Lança Snape, un sourire en coin. Les potions suscitent-elles pour vous un tel engouement que vous en oubliez de vous habiller ? Etonnant…vraiment, très étonnant… »

L'homme parlait calmement, l'air pensif, un peu comme s'il cherchait la solution d'un problème impossible à résoudre. Il s'était levé de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son élève, qui commençait à se sentir légèrement… angoissé.

«- Lorsque vous vous êtes absenté aujourd'hui, nous avons étudié une potion assez complexe et si je vous ai suggéré de rattraper ce cours ce soir, c'est pour vous éviter de prendre davantage de retard en potions, vous en avez déjà assez, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter, n'est-ce pas ?! Cependant… » Il reprit son air pensif. « …j'aurais souhaité que nous ayons une petite discussion avant, pour clarifier certains points…

-Euh…oui, à propos de quoi ? Demanda Harry, devinant déjà la réponse.

-Et bien, de l'autre soir, où vous vous êtes… enfui. »

Harry baissa la tête, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses pommettes flamboyantes.

« -Ne le prenez pas comme ça Potter, ce n'est rien. Même les Gryffondors ont le droit de manquer de courage…

-Je n'ai pas manqué de courage ! Harry était à présent rouge, mais de colère.

-Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi cette fuite ? Dit Snape en souriant. Il se tenait droit face à son élève, les bras croisé sur son torse.

-Vous m'aviez…

-Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

-Vous m'aviez embrassé…

-Embrassé…comme ça ? » Et il se pencha vers l'adolescent, décroisant ses bras pour venir s'emparer de la nuque du jeune homme avec ses mains, et de sa bouche avec la sienne. L'homme fit un pas en avant et se retrouva le torse collé à celui du Survivant, qui entreprit d'encercler la taille de son professeur de ses bras, après une légère hésitation, qu'il mit sur le compte de la surprise. Le professeur descendit une main dans le dos de son élève mais laissa l'autre continuer de naviguer sur la nuque puis la joue du jeune homme. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était aussi doux et léger que la caresse d'une plume sur la peau. La deuxième main du professeur rejoignit l'autre qui était descendue un peu plus, au niveau de la partie charnue et arrondie de l'étudiant, celui-ci ayant déjà adopté cette posture depuis un moment. L'homme écourta cependant le baiser et prit la parole.

« -Avez-vous l'intention de fuir encore une fois Monsieur Potter ? Il resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme, comme pour le persuader de n'en rien faire.

-Pas cette fois, non. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir eu ma petite explication, pour « clarifier certains poins ».

-Oui, c'est votre droit le plus légitime… » On sentait comme une pointe de déception dans la voix de l'homme. Apparemment, il n'avait plus envie de s'expliquer autrement que physiquement.

« -Ecoutez, on va jouer à un ptit jeu. Je vous pose une question, vous répondez et je vous…récompense de votre franchise. Ca vous va ?

-On peut essayer, pourquoi pas. Suivez-moi Potter… »

Snape lâcha son emprise pour mieux attraper le bras de son élève et l'entraîner vers une pièce, d'où émanait une lumière tamisée, et qui semblait être la chambre. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur l'un des bords de l'immense lit à baldaquin émeraude et entamèrent leur petit jeu.

« -Commençons : Pourquoi me détestez-vous ?

-Moi, je vous déteste ?? Je ne vois pas du tout de qu…

-Monsieur, n'oubliez pas, la franchise équivaut à une récompense.

-Très bien. Au départ, je vous détestais, ou plutôt, je détestait l'image que vous me renvoyiez de votre père. C'est incroyable comme vous pouvez…

-Lui ressembler ! Oui, je sais, mais j'ai les yeux de ma mère…Vous savez, j'ai beau ressembler physiquement à mon père, je ne suis pas lui pour autant ! La preuve… » Et Harry poussa son professeur, l'installa bien confortablement sur toute la longueur du lit, la tête sur les oreillers, et vint le chevaucher, les fesses au niveau du bassin de l'homme, et les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il se pencha vers son professeur, et goûta du bout de sa langue les lèvres fines de sa proie, allongée juste sous lui.

« -La preuve, mon père ne vous aurait jamais fait ça.

-Euh…oui, c'est exact. » Harry pouvait se sentir fier d'avoir pu déceler et même provoquer un sentiment de malaise chez son professeur de potions. Moment cultissime.

« -Autre question : Quels sont vos sentiments à mon égard à présent ?

-Et bien, vous pouvez en juger par vous même…

-Monsieur ?!

-Oui oui bon ça va, mmhhjecroisquejesuistrèsattiréparvous ! Voilà, une autre question ? Une récompense ? Un large sourire arborait le visage d'un Snape plutôt penaud.

-Pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plait, je suis navré, comme dialecte « exotique » je ne connais que le fourchelangue.

-Oui, justement, votre attitude n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor, vous êtes trop Serpentard, ça ne me plait pas du tout ça ! Dit Snape, en essayant de reprendre contenance. Je vais répéter, puisque tel est le désir de Môsieur ! Je disais que je crois que je suis très attiré par vous Pot… »

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer, et entreprit de mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son professeur. Il la saisit délicatement entre ses dents, lui faisant subir de petits pincements, puis l'aspira langoureusement de ses lèvres, en donnant quelques petits coups avec sa langue. L'homme ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce baiser si particulier, fermant les yeux pour s'abandonner au plaisir de l'instant. Harry ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de subir cette torture exquise.

« -Ce fut une réponse intéressante…vraiment, très intéressante… Dit Harry, reprenant la même expression pensive que son professeur, ce qui avait l'air de l'amusé fortement.

-Cessez de vous payer ma tête, stupide Gryffondor, et embrassez-moi ! Lança Snape en riant.

-Chuuututut ! Dit Harry en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Snape. J'ai une dernière question, primordiale d'ailleurs !

-Hmje hmmvous hmécoute ?! Réussit-il à balbutier malgré tout.

-Est-ce que vous allez m'aimer comme vous m'avez haï ? Demanda Harry, avec une innocence enfantine. Ce qui eut un grand effet sur l'homme aux yeux d'ébènes.

-Harry… je vous aime mile fois plus que ce que j'ai pu, par bêtise, vous haïr. Je suis vraiment… désolé Harry. Mon orgueil était plus fort, et je ne voulais pas paraître faible en vous montrant un quelconque signe d'affection. C'était trop dur pour moi d'accepter que je puisse être attiré par un élève, par le fils de mon pire ennemi d'adolescence, et c'est d'ailleurs cela que j'ai voulu à tout prix refouler. Peine perdue… je ne suis pas si placide qu'il n'y paraît. Pardonnez-moi Harry… Et je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était t... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Harry embrassa son professeur, tout en libérant ses bras puis vint s'allonger sur le torse de ce dernier, qui en profita pour étreindre tendrement le jeune homme.

Dans cette position, Harry avait à proximité de ses lèvres le lobe tentant de l'oreille gauche de son professeur, qui ne demandait qu'à être mordillée, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour venir emprisonner de ses lèvres ce petit appendice délicat et commença à le cajoler de sa langue. L'homme tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour faciliter l'accès à son amant, en laissant échapper un petit soupir de bien être. Ce dernier avait franchi les barrières vestimentaires de son élève, en lui ayant ôté tout d'abord sa robe, admiré son corps à travers sa chemise entrouverte et son pantalon moulant, puis en passant ses mains sous ladite chemise. Ses mains partaient à la conquête d'un territoire vierge mais au combien paradisiaque et qu'il semblait connaître déjà par coeur. Il caressait le dos musclé du jeune sorcier, puis laissa aller ses mains sur ses hanches, son ventre, pour enfin rejoindre les deux pointes rosées déjà durcie de plaisir. A cet instant, le Survivant cessa un moment son activité, retira son vêtement, sous l'admiration de son aîné, puis entreprit de cajoler une autre partie de l'anatomie de son professeur, un endroit encore dissimulé par la longue robe monacale qu'il s'empressa de dégrafer, un endroit qu'il devinait musclé, puissant, rassurant même et tellement délicieux. Le torse majestueux de son maître de potions le fascinait extraordinairement. Une fois la robe déboutonnée, Harry se pencha sur l'objet de son obsession, et le couvrit de baisers. Il alternait les douces caresses, ne frôlant la peau que du bout des lèvres ou de la langue, avec d'autres plus féroces, avides de désir, allant même jusqu'à mordre et marquer la chair, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était sien. Severus se souleva délicatement, retira complètement sa robe et se retrouva, comme son amant, torse nu. Cependant, il profita de cet instant pour inverser les rôles et enjamba le corps somptueux de son élève, qui s'était allongé à son tour. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et chacun vit dans le regard de l'autre le mélange d'un désir immense et d'une gourmandise machiavélique. Severus traçait à présent du bout de sa langue un chemin humide le long du torse puis du ventre de son amant, s'arrêtant au niveau d'un fin rayon pileux et sombre, qui se perdait à l'entrée du pantalon de cuir du jeune sorcier. Agacé de ne pouvoir continuer sa route, il décida de retirer le vêtement, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Il dégrafa le premier bouton et envoya un coup de langue sur l'étendue de peau ainsi dévoilée. Puis il défit le second, et de la même manière, lécha l'espace charnel et de plus en plus velu qui s'offrait à lui. La réaction du jeune homme fut immédiate, et son entrejambe s'enfla aussitôt, laissant au même instant échapper un léger râle de plaisir. Le troisième bouton dégrafé fut salvateur, et Severus put ainsi faire glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux pieds de son amant. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et vint embrasser le sexe vibrant de l'adolescent à travers le sous-vêtement qui lui restait. Les soupirs provenant du jeune homme se firent plus prononcés, et rythmaient la cadence des baisers du professeur. Ce dernier sentait sa propre excitation s'amplifier à mesure qu'il observait les réactions de son élève. N'y tenant plus, il fit descendre le dernier habit qui couvrait le Survivant et dévoila un sexe fièrement tendu, ne demandant qu'à être choyé. Et c'est ce que fit l'homme sans plus attendre. Il se saisit de ce membre dressé et le caressa de bas en haut, d'abord lentement, puis en accélérant le mouvement progressivement. De son autre main, il dégagea son propre sexe de son pantalon et appliqua les mêmes soins que sur celui de son étudiant. Il vit alors les hanches de ce dernier se mouvoir de manière synchrone avec les mouvements de sa main, comme pour rechercher encore plus de plaisir. Il délaissa un moment son propre membre pour venir caresser de son autre main les testicules de l'adolescent. Il les massa délicatement et simultanément, engloutit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche. Harry cessa, sur le coup de la surprise, de bouger ses hanches, mais reprit rapidement sa danse sensuelle, ponctuée de cris étouffés et de gémissements de plaisir. Un instant, l'homme retira complètement l'érection de son amant de sa bouche, mais pour mieux en lécher les contours, et s'attarder sur son extrémité pourpre et luisante. Harry lâcha les draps de lit de ses mains crispées de plaisir pour les enfouir dans la chevelure d'ébène de son professeur, et le forcer à reprendre son activité initiale. Il guida ainsi la tête de l'homme et lui en imposa la cadence des va et vient. Il sentait que l'instant de délivrance approchait, il pencha sa tête en arrière tout en relevant la tête de son amant pour lui montrer ainsi toute l'ampleur de la jouissance qu'il lui avait procurée. L'homme n'en fut que très ravi et à la fois reconnaissant de ne pas avoir été contraint d'accueillir la semence du jeune homme dans sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se hissa alors à sa hauteur et comme pour l'en remercier, l'embrassa fougueusement…

«-Vous ai-je assez convaincu de mes intentions Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Severus en étreignant son élève, son sexe à peine sortit de son pantalon venant frôler celui du jeune homme.

-Oui, je crois bien… Répondit Harry qui remarqua l'agréable contact et eut alors une envie à assouvir. »

Il descendit sa main vers le membre vibrant de son professeur, tout en longeant le torse puis le ventre plat de l'homme, et l'enroula autour de l'érection dans un mouvement intensément lent et sensuel. Il lui procura le même supplice délicieux qu'il avait reçu auparavant et en obtint le même résultat de libération de la part de son professeur, qui se répandit sur les draps dans un gigantesque râle d'extase. Après avoir estimé que rien ne les forçait à presser les choses, ils reprirent leur étreinte et achevèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre…


	6. Vous ne devez plus le voir!

**Eli214 active le mode « Repeat » ( mode « grosse flemme d'innover la partie « Disclaimer » à chaque chapitre ») et supplie les lecteurs de ne pas fustiger l'auteur à coup de clavier, de chaise ou même de caddie Auchan :la vie, la vraie!**

**Disclaimer :Donc, comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas J.K.R., à mon grand regret car ça voudrait dire que:**

**je suis très très riche**

**j'ai une p…. d'imagination**

**j'ai pondu toute seule comme une grande le personnage de…SEVERUS SNAPE ! (SEVY FOREVER !)**

**je peux pas oublier le « e » de DumbledorE !**

**j'ai peut-être rencontré Alan Rickman pour de vrai que c'est pas des blagues, d'abord ! (si ça s'est passé, elle en a de la chance la bougresse !)**

**mais ce n'est pas le cas, car :**

**chui pas vraiment pétée de tune**

**j'ai une p…iètre imagination**

**le Snape n'est pas à moi… BOUHOOOOOOOOOUUU fond en larme**

**j'ai osé oublier le « e » de Dumbledor ! ( une des nombreuses autres fautes répertoriées…)**

**je ne vais sûrement JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS rencontrer mon Rickounet, encore moins lui faire le bisou, ou me taper le carton avec lui ! **

**En gros, tous les personnages, décors, expressions… liés à Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.**

Sinon à part ça, tout va bien, je m'efforce d'écrire et de retranscrire mes idées avec le plus de cohérence possible, dans la mesure où l'on considère qu'Harry Potter est gay, gérontophile, que Severus Snape est aussi attiré par les hommes, jeunes de préférences mais bien entendu majeurs ! A présent, je vais répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçues :

**Vega264 : **Et voui ça y est, ils ont franchi le cap ! Merci de suivre ma fic avec autant d'engouement ! biz biz

**Dawn456 : **La voualaaaaa ! biz biz ! tchou

**Nymphodora Tonks : **Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre et aussi le look d'Harry version « sexy pour son professeur de potions ». Voilà la suite, bonne lecture pi ! bizoo

**Ilys : **Hé voui c'était pitit mais bon, faut pas non plus tout donner au début, faut y aller en douceur… Mais tu as raison, je vais continuer et peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres, mais alors peut-être hein!… Allez, bisous a +

**Petite Grenouille : **Merci pour ton ptit message, c'est sympa, chui contente que ça te plaise, et t'inquiète pas, je continue !lol ! allez, bizz ciao ciao

**Jenni944 : **C'est vrai, et j'adhère complètement à ta pensée philosophique ! Malheureusement, nous sommes condamnés à ne voir ce genre de chose que dans des fics, et non dans la réalité, ou alors que très rarement… Voilou, poutous à +

**Warriormeuh : **Merci c'est sympa ! Vala la suite ! bizoo bizoo a +

**Oxaline : **Que d'éloge, merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour le coup du ninouchon, j'avoue que je donne des surnoms assez ridicules, j'appelle mes chiens comme ça….XD Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous tchou

**Ta V°a°l°v°u°l°e : **MDR ! ma ptite clapiotte à qui j'avais caché mes petites activités perverses et obscènes… Ah ça me fait plaisir ton message, et tous les compliments que tu a bourré dedans, ça me fait frétiller le vlaams ! (petit délire, je pense que tu seras la seule à comprendre, d'ailleurs les intéressés, contactez-moi pour d'éventuelles explications) En ce qui concerne le bac, je vais faire de mon mieux, et te remercie par la même occasion pour me coacher avec autant d'implication et d'efficacité ! Avec toi, c'est limite si j'aime les maths (euh…non on va pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !….Hé mais mam…mamie ! nan mais reviens…fou mais j'allais pas le faire !) Enfin tout ça pour dire que chui contente que tu aies trouvé ça bien, et que tu ne soies pas trop trop choquée de fréquenter une vicieuse pareille, même si tu avais déjà un léger doute à mon sujet… (Oui j'ai dit léger oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'y a de drôle !) Allez je te lèch…laisseuh rhaa c'est pas vrai ça ! Bisous ma cougnasse et à plus !

**Chapitre 6 : Vous ne devez plus le voir !**

C'est un doux rayon de soleil qui vint éclairer le visage de Severus au petit matin, encore endormi dans l'étreinte de son jeune amant. Ce dernier s'était réveillé depuis vingt bonnes minutes et observait son professeur avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Il caressait sa peau douce et déjà marquée par le temps avec une légèreté et une délicatesse immense, repoussa une mèche de cheveux ébènes retombant sur la joue de l'homme et s'empressa de lui offrir le plus tendre des baisers. Il paraissait si vulnérable dans son sommeil, et Harry ressentait le besoin intense de le protéger ; d'il ne savait trop quoi, mais il le fallait absolument. Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Il sentit dans son cou le souffle chaud de l'homme qu'il venait d'aimer le temps d'une nuit et qui, il l'espérait profondément, allait l'aimer le temps d'une vie. L'homme se mit à bouger et à s'étirer, à la manière d'un félin, puis ses yeux croisèrent le regard émeraude de son ancienne passion inavouée, devenue actuelle passion dévouée. Il se redressa à sa hauteur et vint à son tour étreindre son jeune amant.

« -Bonjour vous, dit Harry avant d'embrasser la fine bouche sensuelle du professeur. On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez très mimi quand vous dormez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enfantin. L'homme répondit dans un énorme soupire de désolation.

-Mimi ? Merlin…j'ai ma réputation Monsieur Potter… Moins 10 points pour votre insolence…et votre exquise beauté qui damnerait un saint s'il pouvait en être témoin dans ce lit…

-Pour une fois, le motif est bien trouvé ! Répondit Harry, sur un faux air prétentieux.

-Vous n'en ratez pas une n'est-ce pas ? Fit le professeur, amusé.

-Je fais de mon mieux en effet…

-Puissiez-vous porter autant d'application dans l'art des potions que…dans celui de la répartie…

-Je pensais que vous alliez faire la comparaison avec une autre de mes qualités, je suis déçu. Répliqua Harry d'une feinte moue boudeuse.

-D'autres qualités ? Sincèrement, je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion. Dit le maître en roulant des yeux.

-Ah vous ne voyez pas… très bien, je me charge d'arranger ça… »

Le jeune homme se détacha de son professeur, et rampant vers son entrejambe. Il s'assit au niveau de ses cuisses, de manière à ce qu'il ait une vue imprenable sur les bras, le torse, le ventre et la virilité déjà gorgée de désir de son amant.

« Dans quel domaine avez-vous des doutes concernant mes éventuelles aptitudes ? Dans le domaine manuel peut-être… » Et tout en joignant le geste à la parole, il entama de laisser courir ses mains sur le corps chaud de Severus, lequel commençait à frissonner de plaisir. Il se pencha vers l'homme en longeant ses bras pour venir caresser ses épaules musclées et se redressa dans le mouvement inverse, frôla les bras puissants du professeur et s'empara de ses mains, faisant s'entrecroiser ses propres doigts avec ceux de l'homme.

« Dans le domaine buccal sinon… » Il tira les bras de son amant vers lui, ce qui l'obligea à se dresser et à coller son torse contre celui du jeune homme. Il plaça alors les mains de son professeur sur ses hanches et posa les siennes derrière la nuque du ténébreux maître des potions. Avec passion, il s'empara des lèvres du professeur et lui offrit un baiser empli de fougue et d'ardeur. Severus ne se fit pas prier pour le lui rendre avec d'autant plus d'intensité que cette petite séance de démonstration de compétences commençait réellement à le mettre dans un état second. Il réussit toutefois à s'exprimer.

« Oui, j'avoue que je vous ai peut-être sous estimé jeune homme… Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait doué dans ces domaines. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir cette étude. » Sur ces paroles, Severus repoussa à contre cœur Harry puis sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Harry, quant à lui, affichait une mine désappointée en même temps qu'il se rendait à l'évidence : bien que ce soit samedi matin et qu'il n'y ait pas cours, il ne pouvait pas rester dans les appartements de son professeur de potions trop longtemps. Cela pourrait éveiller des soupçons si on ne les voyait pas de la journée… On pourrait croire, par exemple, que l'un des deux, poussé à bout, à assassiner l'autre pendant l'heure de retenue, et que le rescapé s'acharne à effacer les preuves. Mais delà à penser qu'ils entretiennent une relation plus « rapprochée »… 'Non, faut pas pousser non plus !'se dit mentalement Harry pour conclure sa réflexion. Il daigna quand même se lever lui aussi, ramassa ses affaires éparpillées ça et là puis s'habilla rapidement. Il pouvait entendre le robinet de la douche à travers la porte de la salle de bain et ne manqua pas d'imaginer son occupant dans le plus simple appareil. Il se résolut à abandonner cette vision trop troublante pour le moment et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur, et rédigea une note à son attention qu'il laissa sur un oreiller. Il ne fit rien de plus pour prévenir de son départ et quitta à regret les appartements de son amant, tout en espérant y revenir très vite. La porte se referma derrière Harry au moment ou Severus sortait de sa douche, une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de ne plus voir Harry dans la chambre. Aussi jugea-t-il inutile de l'appeler ou de le chercher dans une autre pièce. Sa conclusion fut d'ailleurs justifiée par le mot qu'il trouva sur le lit. Il esquissa un sourire amusé après y avoir lu ces mots :

« Ron a dû déjà ameuter tout Poudlard, je suis parti le rassurer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croie que l'on s'est entretué ou pire, que vous avez abusé de moi. Ne prenez donc pas ceci comme une nouvelle fuite, et gardez à l'esprit que je suis bien un courageux et talentueux Gryffondor… à qui vous ne manquerez pas de donner d'autres retenues comme celle-ci. Mes respects au plus torride des professeurs de potions. »

'Mon pauvre Severus, je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques mais ce qui es sûr, c'est que ce gamin va bouleverser ta misérable vie, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait…' Se dit Severus dans un soupire mêlant une impression de bien-être, de plénitude mais aussi d'angoisse face à la perspective d'un avenir trop flou.

'Bon, bein c'est pas tout mais le vieux fou veut me toucher deux mots au sujet d'une affaire « d'une extrême urgence »… Mieux vaut que je me presse si je ne veux pas courir le risque de le voir débarquer chez moi !'

Le professeur s'habilla en hâte, sortit promptement de ses quartiers puis se rendit chez le plus pétillant et citronné des directeurs d'école de sorcellerie. Il se présenta à l'imposante statue, gardienne des hauts-lieux directoriaux, prononça le mot de passe, comme toujours des plus farfelus, et s'avança vers les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Après un léger soubresaut, l'escalier entama sa lente ascension pour enfin stopper et laisser son passager devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Severus s'en approcha puis, plus par réflexe que par réelle intention d'avertir de sa venue, leva le poing vers la porte mais comme il s'y attendait, Dumbledore lui disait déjà d'entrer avant même que sa main ne s'abatte sur le pan de bois. Il n'hésita pas à rentrer et à saluer le directeur.

« Bonjour Albus, vous vouliez me parler. » Ayant pris sa naturelle attitude placide et son éternel ton flegmatique, sa phrase ne laissait paraître aucune pointe interrogative, mais plutôt une inflexion affirmative qui attendait une réponse extrêmement brève.

« Oui, je vous en prie Severus, asseyez-vous. » Repliqua Dumbledore en montrant une chaise à son hôte. Se souciant peu des convenances, Severus répondit.

« Non merci, je préfère rester debout. De plus, j'ai fort à faire, je dois préparer encore quelques cours pour la semaine prochaine… » Il mentait, bien évidemment.

« Très bien Severus, dans ce cas j'essaierai de faire court mais sachez que ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une importance capitale, vitale je dirais, et que les mots que nous allons échanger ne devront en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Est-ce bien clair Severus ? » Finit-il en lançant un regard insistant par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

« -Entendu Professeur. Je vous écoute.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Severus… vous ne devez plus le voir ! »

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voilà, je sais que c'est très court comme chapitre, surtout après tout ce temps mais justement, comme j'étais en pleine « révisions » du bac, je n'ai pas pu écrire et là je m'y suis remis et je voulais quand même donner un petit signe de vie. Et pis j'ai voulu arrêter ce chapitre ici précisément, pour laisser le suspens ! TADADAAAAAA ! (ok, ça va j'arrête !) Désolée pour ceux qui en attendaient plus, j'essaie la prochaine fois de pas trop les décevoir. Bisous à tous !**


	7. Cruelles résolutions

**Eli214 active le mode « Repeat » ( mode « grosse flemme d'innover la partie « Disclaimer » à chaque chapitre ») et supplie les lecteurs de ne pas fustiger l'auteur à coup de clavier, de chaise ou même de caddie Auchan :la vie, la vraie!**

**Disclaimer :Donc, comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas J.K.R., à mon grand regret car ça voudrait dire que:**

**je suis très très riche**

**j'ai une p…. d'imagination**

**j'ai pondu toute seule comme une grande le personnage de…SEVERUS SNAPE ! (SEVY FOREVER !)**

**je peux pas oublier le « e » de DumbledorE !**

**j'ai peut-être rencontré Alan Rickman pour de vrai que c'est pas des blagues, d'abord ! (si ça s'est passé, elle en a de la chance la bougresse !)**

**mais ce n'est pas le cas, car :**

**chui pas vraiment pétée de tune**

**j'ai une p…iètre imagination**

**le Snape n'est pas à moi… BOUHOOOOOOOOOUUU fond en larme**

**j'ai osé oublier le « e » de Dumbledor ! ( une des nombreuses autres fautes répertoriées…)**

**je ne vais sûrement JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS rencontrer mon Rickounet, encore moins lui faire le bisou, ou me taper le carton avec lui ! **

**En gros, tous les personnages, décors, expressions… liés à Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.**

Sinon à part ça, tout va bien, je m'efforce d'écrire et de retranscrire mes idées avec le plus de cohérence possible, dans la mesure où l'on considère qu'Harry Potter est gay, gérontophile, que Severus Snape est aussi attiré par les hommes, jeunes de préférences mais bien entendu majeurs ! A présent, je vais répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçues :

**ta v°a°l°v°u°l°e : **Hey hey ! T'as ta ptite idée? On verra si tes soupçons étaient fondés… suspenseuh muarf muarf muarf ! bizoo ! (Tu m'grignottes ?)

**Nymphodora Tonks : **Bah y vont un peu morfler quand même, mais bon… faut pas que j'en dise trop, chui contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que celui là aussi te plaira. Biz biz !

**jenni944 : **N'est pas gnentil le Bubus hein! Meuh pourquoi qui leur fait ça, c'est un michant ! Lol bon ça va j'arrête, pis t'en fait pas, ça sera une « Happy End ». Bicous ciao !

**ange de un cisme : **Vala la suiiiite ! Pis désolée pour le sadisme, je fais pas exprès… « dis-je en sifflant et en roulant des yeux » Allez, ça me réjouit que tu apprécie ma fic, pourvu que ça due ! bizoo tcho

**onarluca : **Merci, ça me touche que tu trouve bien ma fic, et voilà la suite ! bicous +

**petite grenouille : **Tu as de la suite dans les idées dis moi… mais je ne peux rien dévoiler pour le moment, tu verras comment ça se passe dans les chapitres qui suivent, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! bizz ciao

**vega264 : **Lol mais ne t'emballe pas ! Tu verras, si Dumby fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est pas le big boss de Poudlard pour rien nan ! allez, bisous et merci de me suivre.

**Oxaline : **Merci pour ce compliment, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre suivant ! Biz biz +

**Nightdreamangel : **Voili voilou la suite ! Chui ravie que ma fic t'amuse, pourvu que ça continue ! Bisous !

**Chapitre 7 : Cruelles résolutions**

…**/…**

« -Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Severus… vous ne devez plus le voir !

-P..pardon ? » Severus était sur le point de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en entendant ces quelques mots.

« -J'ai longuement réfléchi et je crois que c'est la solution la plus raisonnable. Croyez-moi.

-Mais…mais je ne peux pas Monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop tard pour me demander une chose pareille.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela Severus. Et puis de toutes les façons, je pense qu'il avait déjà quelques doutes à votre sujet…

-C'est impossible. Non, ça ne se peut pas, Albus. » Le professeur de potions ne put plus tenir debout un instant de plus et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il affichait une mine désemparée et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il était fort admissible que le directeur soit au courant pour la liaison qu'il entretenait avec son élève, mais delà à savoir exactement tous leurs faits et gestes dans l'intimité, les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangé, ceux que lui même avait préféré occulter…il voulait se persuader que tout ceci était bien quelque chose que Dumbledore ignorait. Il se souvint alors de la courte discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille avant de s'endormir…

**FLASHBACK**

« -Voulez-vous que je continue Professeur ? Demanda Harry après avoir laissé le temps à son amant de reprendre ses esprits embrumés par cet instant de plaisir.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit Harry. Nous avons tout le temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, et…pour ces choses là. Répondit Severus, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-J'aimerais vous connaître maintenant, par cœur. Dit le Survivant en venant se lover contre le torse de son professeur, celui-ci enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ce dernier continua.

-Est-ce que…vous pouvez me parler de vous et de …de mes parents, enfin, je veux dire, pas de mes parents, enfin pas mon père, ça je sais, vous le détestiez, mais vous pou…

-Potter…taisez-vous nom d'une chouette. Effectivement, votre père me révulsait l'estomac, tout comme votre canich…pardon, votre « parrain ».

-Et ma mère ? Demanda-t-il sans faire attention à l'insulte que l'homme venait de faire à Sirius.

-Votre mère…je peux simplement vous dire qu'elle était bien différente de ces deux là. Maintenant, dormons, je dois voir le directeur tôt dans la matinée demain. »

Il retira son bras, se tourna de l'autre côté et fit mine de s'endormir sur le champ. Harry fut surpris par cette réaction brutale mais vint tout de même se blottir contre le dos de Severus, passant un bras sur sa hanche. Se disant qu'il avait peut-être été trop brusque, Severus prit la main de son jeune amant, comme pour le rassurer. Ils s'endormirent ainsi peu de temps après.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

'Non, Harry ne peut pas se douter de cela. J'ai agit, certes, de manière étrange lorsqu'il a commencé à me parler de Lily, mais…non, je n'ai rien laissé paraître d'autre pour le mettre sur la voie…'

… pense que vous comprenez, d'ailleurs…

'Mais peut-être que le vieux a raison. Peut-être que nous ne devons pas continuer, qu'il en va de la sécurité de chacun, et d'un côté, de la vie de chacun.'

…et c'est encore mon étudiant malgré tout, et vous, un très bon enseignant…

'Moi et ma double vie d'espion pour l'Ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aurai vite fait de le mettre en danger, et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrait pas me le pardonner…'

…Severus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, veuillez m'excuser. C'est d'accord Albus, je vais tout cesser immédiatement. Je présume qu'il n'est pas non plus raisonnable de l'en avertir, il comprendra par lui-même n'est-ce pas ? Le maître des potions avait pleinement retrouvé son attitude sombre, froide et sarcastique, mais ses propos dégageaient avant tout un sentiment d'amertume et de colère refoulée.

-En effet. Agissez comme d'habitude, ne changez rien, simplement, ne le voyez plus.

-C'est entendu, j'agirai comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Voilà c'est à peu près cela. Je suis heureux de voir à quel point vous pouvez être raisonnable mon cher Severus.

-Puis-je me retirer Monsieur ?

-Oui, ce sera tout. Bonne journée mon ami. »

Severus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Il lui sembla même qu'il avait claqué la porte…il ne saurait en être certain, son esprit était trop occupé à contenir sa haine, sa douleur, sa peine. Il était presque au bord des larmes lorsqu'il arriva au bas des escaliers en colimaçon. Mais il devait encore se retenir. Il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Pas ici, sous le regard des élèves, des professeurs, de « lui », peut-être. Il emprunta un passage secret qui le mena rapidement chez lui. Arrivé dans son cachot, il pu enfin se laisser aller, les larmes ayant commencé à perler sur ses joues pâles. Dès qu'il eut fermé la lourde porte en bois, il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux rougis par des sanglots brûlants de rage, d'incompréhension et d'impuissance.

Il aurait voulu être mort, que quelqu'un vienne l'achever, le libérer de cette aigre et lente agonie. Lui qui pensait enfin apercevoir une once de lumière dans sa ténébreuse existence, l'apparition furtive d'un espoir tant attendu.

On ne lui avait pas laissé assez de temps. Pas même assez pour y goûter au point de se souvenir de sa saveur, et l'ancrer dans sa mémoire, dans son être. Il se maudissait de ne pouvoir retracer mentalement les courbes de son corps, le galbe de ses lèvres si douces et si sucrées. Il l'avait laissé fuir. Lui aussi. Il ne devait être qu'un traître, qu'un lâche en fin de compte. S'il l'avait vraiment aimé, il se serait battu pour le garder, il aurait tout tenté. Et il l'aurait déjà appris par cœur, de telle sorte que le vide qui dévorait l'espace des ses bras à ce moment même puisse être comblé par le souvenir de ce corps tant aimé. Une présence illusoire, vaporeuse, mais vitale. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait abandonné, au bénéfice de la raison, de la sagesse et de la bonne conscience. Et maintenant, il devait vivre, ou plutôt survivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ce Potter n'avait pas découvert les sentiments réels que lui portait son maître des potions, comme s'il ne s'était pas livré de tout son corps et de toute son âme pendant une nuit. Une nuit amère. Chimérique ? Il avait peut-être rêvé après tout. Son désir avait peut-être pris les devants de la réalité…

Non, un tel moment, de tels sentiments, avec autant d'intensité ne peuvent pas être la pure et simple création d'un esprit trop imaginatif ou trop ambitieux. Tout s'était réalisé et c'était bien la peau de Harry qu'il avait touchée, sentie, goûtée, et non un simple fantasme. Pourtant, il devra faire « comme si ». Comme s'il n'avait fait que rêver, comme si ce regard d'émeraude contenait toujours la même rancœur, la même haine et non un quelconque témoignage d'amour ou de désir. Comme si tout allait être comme avant et qu'au prochain cours où ils auraient à se voir, il le traiterait aussi durement, sans aucun signe ou aucun indice pour lui dire « ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je ne le pense pas ».

Severus s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il se releva maladroitement-'je dois vraiment faire peine à voir'- et se laissa guider par son inconscient vers sa chambre où il ôta ses robes, s'allongea sur son lit, le visage enfoui au creux d'un oreiller, et fit se perdre sa voix en un cri de rage qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à maîtriser.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

« -MERLIN HARRY ! MAIS OU T'ETAIS PASSE ? Hurla Ron en se jetant sur son ami qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune.

-Hé mais du calme ! J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai passé la nuit à la tour d'astronomie. Mentit le Survivant.

-Mais…mais…je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi ! C'est ta cicatrice encore ?

-Non, juste une petite insomnie. La routine quoi.

-Franchement, t'aurais pu me laisser un mot quand même ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil et bien je…je…voilà ! Alors fais gaffe !

-Ok Ron ! Pas de souci, je ne voudrais VRAIMENT pas attiser ta colère. Ironisa Harry.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! En attendant, moi je m'en suis fais du souci. Lança le rouquin avant de quitter , furieux, la salle commune et de rejoindre Hermione à la Grande Salle.

'Oups, il a l'air furax. Bon, j'irai lui parler plus tard. Faut que je me remette de mes émotions d'abord.' Harry affichait un large sourire alors qu'il se parlait à lui même. La nuit qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de son professeur avait été merveilleuse, à la limite du rêve. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'à certains moments, en observant son maître des potions dormir, le jeune sorcier se soit pincé le bras pour s'assurer qu'il vivait réellement ces superbes instants, tant il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons avec l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Il rejoignit son armoire, y prit quelques affaires et fila directement dans la salle de bain. Il profita d'un long moment de détente, bien installé dans son bain moussant, et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle apparut. Une vive lueur argentée, éblouissante pour quiconque l'observerait, au beau milieu de la chambre. Une auréole mouvante qui paraissait dotée d'une vie propre et qui se dirigeait instinctivement vers le lit du Survivant. Elle se déplaçait lentement, telle un spectre sans forme, indéfinissable. Lorsqu'elle atteint le lit du Griffondor, elle s'immobilisa. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à enfler et à étendre de plus en plus sa couronne de lumière. Puis soudain, un éclair violent illumina la pièce et de cette auréole se détacha une perle d'énergie, un second halo argent de la taille d'un poing, qui flottait au dessus des draps recouvrant le lit. La première flamme s'évapora tandis que la plus petite se posa sur le lit, perdit peu à peu de son éclat jusqu'à cesser de briller complètement.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron franchit la porte de la Grande Salle et aperçut Hermione en compagnie de Parvati Patil en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« -Ah Ron, enfin, je commençais à désespérer. Dit Hermione avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Où est Harry ?

-Ne me parle surtout pas de lui, tu veux ! Il m'a assez gâché la journée comme ça. Répondit Ron en remplissant son assiette.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Demanda la jeune femme, complètement stupéfaite.

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même si tu veux, moi, je mange ! Répliqua le roux la bouche pleine.

-Très bien, je le ferais. Mais il faudrait vraiment que vous arrêtiez tous ces enfantillages. Vous avez quel âge, hein !

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! Lança Ron, recrachant au passage une partie de son toast.

-C'est bien ce que je disais à l'instant… soupira Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à Ron. Bref, maintenant, mange et tais-toi !

-Gnagnagna, tais-toi toi même…siffla Ron entre ses dents et son bol. »

Le vacarme des bavardages maintenait son rythme habituel, mêlant les débats sur les cours, le Quiditch, les filles et les garçons, en un seul bourdonnement assourdissant. Pourtant, quelque chose fit s'affaiblir les discussions, celles-ci étant rapidement remplacées par d'incompréhensibles chuchotements provenant en majorité de la table des rouges et ors. Cette baisse de régime se devait à l'entrée toujours aussi glaçante du maître des potions dans la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, il affichait un air méprisant sur le visage, et sa démarche alliait prestance et énergie. Mais aujourd'hui, son regard était particulièrement froid, quasiment meurtrier, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se posa sur la rangée des Griffondors, insistant sur la place vide qui régnait à côté du dernier garçon Weasley. Le professeur stoppa d'ailleurs juste derrière son élève et l'interrogea.

« -Mr. Potter est encore absent ? Demanda Snape, se tenant droit, les mains dans le dos et le regard hautain.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater. Lança Ron, regrettant aussitôt le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

-Ne prenez pas trop d'assurance avec moi Mr Weasley, vous pourriez rapidement vous en mordre les doigts. Dîtes à Mr Potter, lorsqu'il daignera enfin faire son apparition, que je n'accepterai plus aucune absence à l'un de mes cours, souffrant ou non, auquel cas je me verrai dans l'obligation de le renvoyer du cours de potions, ce qui, je vous l'assure, ne sera pas une grande perte. » Après avoir lancé un ou deux regards assassins à l'ensemble de la tablée, le maître alla rejoindre la table des professeurs où il entama de prendre son repas, sans un mot à ses collègues, perdu dans ses rongeantes pensées.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez continuer à suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout ! Parce qu'y a des questions que vous devez vous poser, du genre Mais c'est quoi cette lumière ? Pourquoi le Bubus il a dit ça à Sévichou ? Pourquoi Ron ne sait pas manger correctement ? enfin voilà, merci de me suivre et à la prochaine pour les réponses à ces questions existentielles.**

**Ps : pour Ron, y a pas vraiment de réponse prévue, à chacun sa propre interprétation ! **


End file.
